onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Straw Hat Pirates/Miscellaneous
Ironic trvia The original seven Straw Hat Pirates seemd to show one of the Seven Deadly Sins Luffy - Gluttony (Because of al the food he eats) Zolo - Wrath (short temper) Sanji - Lust (obviously) Nami - Greed (obviously) Chopper - Pride (As a doctor, Chopper would have pride in his skills) Ussop - Envy (He's a coward who is jealous of is fellow crewmates courage) Robin - Sloth (uses her devil fruit powers to copy limbs rather than use her actual nes) Toshio Asakuma The cover art for Chapter 651 shows a second set of animals the Straw Hats are associated with (the first being the one's Oda stated they resemble in the SBS). Luffy & Nami are the only ones without new animals: *Zoro = tiger *Usopp = chameleon *Sanji = ram *Chopper = tanuki *Robin = falcon *Franky = rhinoceros *Brook = giraffe Should we add them the same way we added their second set of numbers (the order they returned to Sabaody)? :海賊-姫 22:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Lost someone dear to them I don't think Sanji has lost anyone dear to him, when Zeff told him orbit had sunk he didn't seem to care, and from what the chefs said I think he was new on the ship anyway. 11:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC)DreamsDreams SBS Volume 74 I don't know what this picture is, but I notice something like a time thingy which suggests at what time does the Straw Hats sleep. *Luffy: Whenever he wants, around 5 hours (I can't understand Kanji but it is translated here) *Zoro: Sleeps at 4 AM and wakes up at 7 AM (plus nap) *Nami: Sleeps at 11 PM and wakes up at 7 AM *Usopp: Sleeps at 1 AM and wakes up at 8 AM *Sanji: Sleeps at 12 MN and wakes up at 5 AM *Chopper: Sleeps at 9 PM and wakes up at 7 AM (plus nap) *Franky: Sleeps at 1 AM and wakes up at 9 AM *Brook: *Same as Sanji If these facts are official, please just add this to the page. Thanks. [[User:Gourd Roger|'Gourd Roger']] [[User_Talk:Gourd Roger|'Purple Den Den Mushi']] ☆ 02:25, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Blood types Since Usopp has the same blood type of Sanji, and he was present when Sanji suffered the almost fatal nosebleed, it is not speculation to write that he is RH+, hence he couldn't give his blood to his friend. --Meganoide (talk) 14:03, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Where does it say he has the same blood type? Sanji got the donor blood from those two okamas anyway. 17:54, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I think you found the answer. --Meganoide (talk) 18:16, September 26, 2014 (UTC) When Jinbe gave his blood to Luffy two things happen. * Jinbe didn't specified if he is RH+ or RH- * Nobody of the SH crew told him if Luffy is RH+ or RH- These two things lead to only one conclusion. Luffy is RH+ and Jinbe is RH-. This is the only combination that could explain the facts. Please observe that this is not speculation. So please could someone confirm this, so we can add those informations. --Meganoide (talk) 13:53, January 22, 2015 (UTC) How can we be sure Luffy is not also RH-? 02:59, January 27, 2015 (UTC) If Luffy was RH- somebody of the crew would have said "hey Jinbe, you can give blood to Luffy only if you're RH-". Nobody asked it, so there was no risks, so he is RH+. --Meganoide (talk) 12:02, January 28, 2015 (UTC) You can only go by what Oda said. If he didn't mention it then it has to left blank. SeaTerror (talk) 19:12, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Probably, SeaTerror, you forgot that only logic posts are allowed, while disturbing ones are not. Please, could you show me a single post in which you honestly discuss my ideas, without rejecting them without reading them? Please, don't ever replay to one of my posts. You never answer constructively. Don't deny it. So, does anybody agree about the fact that Oda always allows us to make logical connection among the informations that he gives us? Meganoide (talk) 13:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Troll sighted. SeaTerror (talk) 19:15, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Still waiting for a serious answer. Meganoide (talk) 03:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I'll make the addictions, because nobody answered and I believe it means "ok, just do it". SeaTerror's opinions are, as always, only a little nuisance for serious users who try to improuve the wiki. Meganoide (talk) 23:38, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I looked into blood types earlier this week, and forgot to post here. Mega is right, this is the only way things could play out so that the donations make sense. This is closed. 23:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) No this is not closed. If Oda did not write it one way or the other then we cannot state it. ESPECIALLY since this is an SBS trivia piece. SeaTerror (talk) 02:46, February 5, 2015 (UTC) It's science and simple logic. We make decisions based on logic even if we it's not explicitly stated all the time here. Just like how we figured out the things with the participants of the Corrida Colosseum through logic and some statements in the manga. It's simple science, based on the manga/SBS, no reason not to believe it. Give me one reason not to post it. In fact, give me one reason not close the discussion and lock the page while you're at it, too. 04:10, February 5, 2015 (UTC) This is an SBS question with something directly stated by Oda. You cannot extend that to anything else. Simple as that. Besides DP was also against this if you bothered to read the discussion. SeaTerror (talk) 04:12, February 5, 2015 (UTC) The only way around this is to add a note of some kind saying Oda didn't state it that way but it was inferred using science or whatever. Then it would be fine. SeaTerror (talk) 04:24, February 5, 2015 (UTC) SeaTerror, stop being afraid to use logic. We're allowed to infer using science. We did it with NHC10 and tons of other stuff. Seriously, stop wasting everyone's time. 05:10, February 5, 2015 (UTC) This is an SBS question and what you want to do is not something that was stated by Oda. If you add it it's fine but only if you add the note I suggested. SeaTerror (talk) 05:16, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Just because it is a SBS trivia does not make it insignificant. I mean, goddammit, we have articles for SBS characters. Logic by using the SBS trivia says that Luffy's blood type is RH-, and like DP said, we're allowed to use logic to figure out things. Why bother including a note? I'm going with Mega and the others on Luffy's blood. 23:26, February 6, 2015 (UTC) You missed the point. How it is stated on the article currently is not how Oda worded it in the SBS meaning that what we have is wrong. If we just add the note saying Oda didn't word it this way but leave it how it is then it's fine. This is something directly from Oda. This isn't something that can be interpreted differently if it's in the manga like Monet being alive or not. SeaTerror (talk) 02:30, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I added the note, feel free to edit it ST, but I feel we don't need to discuss it anymore here. 17:39, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Vivi We got some info on Vivi in the latest SBS concerning her number, blood type, favorite foods, animal... should we add that? 18:33, December 26, 2014 (UTC)frankyfan No. She isn't a Straw Hat. SeaTerror (talk) 18:56, December 26, 2014 (UTC)